This invention relates to structures formed from fibers, and more particularly, to ways in which to form structures for electronic devices from fibers.
Modern weaving, braiding, and knitting equipment can be used to create structures that would be difficult or impossible to implement using other fabrication technologies. For example, woven carbon fiber sheets may be used to form housing structures for electronic devices that are lighter and stronger than housing structures formed from other materials. Flexible cable sheaths may be formed using fiber braiding tools. Many medical devices are formed from fibers. For example, bifurcated vascular grafts and other cardiovascular devices may be formed from fibers.